Jeffy's Pimple
"Jeffy's Pimple" is a MarioFan2009 story released in February of 2019. Jeffy is about to go to school and doesn't realize he has a pimple on his face. At school, he gets teased by his friends. What will he do to get rid of it? Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. It starts off with Jeffy sleeping in his bed. Mario: Jeffy wake up! It's time for school. He wakes and it shows a pinkish pimple on his face Jeffy: Ugh! Fine daddy! He gets out of bed. Mario: Alright Jeffy, it is time to get ready for school. Jeffy: Daddy, everyday it's the same thing! Why can't I ever take a day off?! Mario: Jeffy, you need to be educated for a job in your future. Now please stop complaining and get in the car. Jeffy: Fine daddy! Mario is clearly unaware of Jeffy's pimple. It cuts to the "Y U DUMB?" elementary school. Mario: Alright Jeffy we are here. Jeffy: Alright daddy, I guess I will see you after school. Mario: And Jeffy, make sure you don't forget about your lunch money ok? Jeffy: Yes daddy. He gets out of the car and the school bell is heard. Jackie Chu: Alright crass, today we will be reaning about puberty. Puberty is a thing in your balls and it causes erfects like growth, testicle growth, pimple face, voice change, blah blah blah. We will be doing an biiiiiig assignment on puberty. If you fail, you fail all of 3rd grade and you'll have to restart over! Bowser Junior: Fail 3rd grade?! Cody: I think I might pass this one! Joseph: Hopefully me too dude... Bowser Junior: I know. Hey Jeff-- Bowser Junior then looks at Jeffy and notices his pimple. Bowser Junior: Wooaah! Guys! Jeffy's got a zit! Cody: What?! Really? He must be hitting puberty! Joseph: I think you mean a pimple dude. Jeffy: What seems to be all the fuzz? Bowser Junior: Jeffy! I think you are hitting puberty! (Laughs) You have a pimple face! Jeffy: What is so damn funny about that? Bully Bill: Ha! Nerd has a pimple on his face! Jeffy: I can still beat your ass! Come here you bitch! Bully Bill: Oh fuck... here we go again! A fight starts at the back and Jackie Chu notices this. Jackie Chu: GOD DAMNIT!!! WHY U ALWAYS FIGHT!! STOP FIGHTING NOW!! It cuts back to Mario on the couch as Jeffy comes in. Mario: Hey Jeffy how was school. Jeffy: I got suspended yet again because I beat up the bully douche' Mario: AGAIN JEFFY?! WHY?! Why must you do these things?! Jeffy: I had to give him a knuckle sandwich for making fun of my pimple! Mario: Wait, a what? Jeffy: My pimple! Mario: A pimple?? Jeffy you must be hitting puberty! Jeffy: I am?? Mario: Yeah but, does that pimple hurt you or anything? Jeffy: I don't think so. Mario: Ok then. But you are still grounded for being suspended Jeffy! Jeffy: Damnit daddy! Why?! Mario: You should just stop fighting just for once in your life Jeffy! Jeffy: Fine daddy! He lies on the couch and screams in pain. Mario: What's wrong Jeffy?! Jeffy: OUCH!! MY PIMPLE HURTS DADDY! Mario: Well Jeffy you might as well have to deal with it because I don't know if I should call a doctor or not. Just go outside and have fun I guess... Jeffy: (Sigh) Fine daddy... hopefully my day gets better. Mario: (Sigh) It cuts to Jeffy outside while moaning in pain. Jeffy: Ahhhh... my pimple hurts! I wish I can... He presses his pimple only for it to disturb him more. Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHH FUCK!! Ughhhh! I gotta get rid of this pimple somehow!! Buckaroo is seen walking past by whistling until he notices Jeffy. Buckaroo: Hey kid, what seems to be your dilemma? Jeffy: We already did a Dilemma episode already Fuckaroo. Buckaroo: That's Buckaroo to you. Anyways, what is your problem? Jeffy: I have a pimple on my face that keeps on bothering me! I want to get rid of it but it hurts! Buckaroo: Huh, luckily for us horse humanoids our puberty is different. We don't have pimples on our faces. Jeffy: Do you think you can get rid of mine somehow? Buckaroo: Sure! Just come to Sunny Funny's house and I might help you. Jeffy: Ok... It cuts to Buckaroo knocking on Sunny Funny's door. Sunny Funny answers the door. Sunny Funny: Hey Buckaroo! How's it going? Buckaroo: I just found this kid on the street. He needs help with a pimple on his face. Sunny Funny: Sure! Just come on in! It shows them inside the house. Buckaroo: I ain't a professional on pimples but, I will try to remove it with all my perspectives. Jeffy: Alright, what ever you say Buck-aroo. Buckaroo is seen going to the kitchen to grab some material. Buckaroo: Let's see... a knife, possibly a wrench, oooooo! Scissors! And uhhh... maybe some of this... It goes to Buckaroo with a lot of sharp and dangerous elements. Jeffy is seen with a scared shocked face. Buckaroo: Alright kid. I think I might have to material for this. Hopefully this works out. Jeffy: O--O-Ok then... Buckaroo grabs a wrench. Buckaroo: Hold still... He starts twisting the pimple with it. Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHH SHIT!! OH LORD HELP! IT HURTS!! THE PAIN!! THE PAAIINNNNN!!! Buckaroo: Nope, that did not work... Jeffy is seen with a little bigger pimple. Buckaroo: Oof... that's gotta hurt. Anyways, I have some scissors. These might work. Jeffy: Oh no... He starts it cut up the pimple but it causes it the swell up more. Jeffy: Ahhhhhh God... it hurts! Buckaroo: Hold still! Maybe the can opener might work! 15 minutes of multiple attempts later... Buckaroo: Well, I did all I can... Jeffy is seen with a horrifically big pimple on his cheek with brown, slimish green, yellow and black ooze coming out. Buckaroo: That is the worst puberty case I have ever seen... Jeffy: Somebody heellllp!! Buckaroo: Shit! I forgot about the knife! Hold this. Jeffy: No... no... He stabs the pimple but it does not effect. Jeffy: AHHHHH HAHA!! MY GOODNESS IT HURTS!! Sunny Funny then comes in. Sunny Funny: HOLY LORD!! (Feels like throwing up as she is seen with a green face) Buckaroo! What happened?! Buckaroo: I attempted multiple times to remove the poor kid's pest but it did not work... Sunny Funny: Oh my God!! It is horrendous! I think I need holy water! Buckaroo: Can you please help out over here? Sunny Funny: I don't know... She scaredly comes near the large swollen pimple with massive disgust. Sunny Funny: Oh goodness! Jeffy: It hurts awfully! Buckaroo: Is there a way to get him out of this awful situation? Sunny Funny: Hang on... there is a small object stuck in here. (She pulls the object out) Huh, must have been no-- Suddenly, the pimple explodes and Jeffy screams and agony. The next scene is seen with Jeffy, Buckaroo and Sunny Funny covered in ooze. Sunny Funny: EWWWWWW!! I NEED TO TAKE A BATH RIGHT NOW!! She rushes to the bathroom and closes the door. Jeffy: Owwwww... what happened? Buckaroo: Your pimps gone. Jeffy: Really?? It is? Buckaroo: Yes it is. All thanks to that flower girl. Jeffy: Thanks mister! Buckaroo: You should be thanking the flower. Not me. I am not a professional person. Jeffy: Well, whatever! At least my pimple is gone! Buckaroo: Come back anytime if you need anything. Jeffy: Will do! Jeffy walks happily out of the house. Buckaroo is seen covered with dark yellowish ooze as he puts some on his finger and licks it (Yuck!) Buckaroo: Hmmmmm... this is some good stuff alright! It irises out on him. ------------------ THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------ Trivia * Jeffy mentions Jeffy's Dilemma! (a previous episode made in January 2019) in this episode. * This episode shows how Buckaroo is not a experience person and is not a professional with puberty or pimples. Category:From 2019 Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes